


Putzig

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Seasonal, Slash, Spring, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Auf dem Gesicht des anderen bildete sich ein schelmisches Grinsen. „Bin ich dir etwa peinlich?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putzig

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo (deutsch-fandom):** Für die [Themenchallenge 2016](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/83833.html), geschrieben zum Prompt "Frühjahrsputz".  
>  **A/N:** Nur was ganz Kurzes, aus einer Frühlingsstimmung heraus entstanden. Ein bisschen albern ist es vielleicht und wirklich originell auch nicht, aber was soll's. :D Ich weiß auch nicht, ob noch mehr zu dieser Challenge kommen wird, aber ich dachte, wenigstens eine Sache könnte ich ja beisteuern. ;)  
>  Viel Spaß!

***

„Guten Tag, ich habe hier eine Lieferung für Herrn … Karl-Friedrich Boerne“, sagte der junge Postbote, nachdem Thiel ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, und deutete auf das Paket in seiner Hand. „Ihr Nachbar ist allerdings nicht zu Hause, deswegen -“

In dem Moment streckte Boerne seinen Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Ah, na endlich!“ 

Freudig lächelnd trat er direkt hinter Thiel in den Wohnungsflur und hielt dem Postboten seine Hände entgegen, damit dieser ihm das Paket überreichen konnte. „Und ich dachte schon, Sie müssten noch Ihren Führerschein machen, bevor Sie die Lieferung ausstellen können.“

Der junge Mann schaute Boerne und dessen Aufzug irritiert an, während er ihm gedankenverloren das Paket reichte. „Äh … bitte?“

„Na, so lange wie das gedauert hat. Da hätte ich die bestellte Lektüre ja fast selber zu Papier bringen können.“ Boerne nahm das Paket sowie den Stift zum Unterschreiben entgegen und Thiel verdrehte die Augen.

Derweil hatte der Postbote seinen Blick immer noch nicht von Boerne gelöst. „Entschuldigen Sie, wir haben gerade ziemlichen Personalmangel in der Leitstelle und -“

„Schon gut“, unterbrach Thiel, dem das alles langsam unangenehm wurde. „Dafür hat mein  _Nachbar_  doch sicherlich Verständnis, nicht wahr?“ Er lächelte Boerne schief an.

„Also genau genommen“, holte Boerne aus, doch Thiel ließ es gar nicht erst so weit kommen.

„ _Nicht wahr?_ “ Seine Stimme klang scharf.

Es herrschten ein paar Sekunden Stille, dann lächelte Boerne den Postboten an. „Natürlich.“

Dieser zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe er das Lächeln erwiderte. „Okay … Schönen Tag dann noch!“ Zum Abschied tippte er sich noch einmal kurz an sein Cappy.

„Ebenso“, rief Thiel ihm hinterher und atmete erleichtert aus, als er die Tür wieder schließen konnte. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Freund. „Musste das sein?“

Boerne hob unschuldig seine Augenbrauen, aus seiner Tasche schaute immer noch dieses … Etwas. „Wieso? Was denn?“ 

„Na … das da.“ Thiel machte eine wage Handbewegung, die Boernes Kleidung einschloss. „Ich hätte das Paket doch für dich annehmen können.“

Auf dem Gesicht des anderen bildete sich ein schelmisches Grinsen. „Bin ich dir etwa peinlich?“

Thiel schnaubte und nickte in Boernes Richtung. „Pfff. Dieses Ding da ist mir peinlich.“

„Och … Ich wollte das sowieso gleich ausziehen.“ Boernes Augen funkelten fröhlich. „Außerdem: Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn der gute Mann ausgerechnet zum Frühjahrsputz kommt?“

„Ja, schon.“ Thiels Augen wanderten skeptisch über die unzähligen lila Blumen, die sich über Boernes knallpinke Schürze rankten, und die von lauter kleinen Glitzer-Hummeln umzingelt wurden. Von den kleine Ponys, die auf die Taschen gedruckt waren, wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. In einer von ihnen war der überdimensionale Staubwedel aufgehoben, in der anderen ein Putzlappen. Es sah wirklich ziemlich absurd aus. „Aber musste das unbedingt sein, wenn deine andere Schürze in der Wäsche ist?“


End file.
